Hatchlings
by Polaricey123
Summary: I got this idea when a friend sent me pokemon for my Pokemon Black game. Lemme know what you think of my very first one-shot! Anyway, 3 pokemon hatch and find themselves in a new world with their 'Boss' to lead them. R R! :D


__**A/N: My first One-shot! R+R! Btw, visit ****RuningWitSizorz's channel and read his story _The Snorlax King_! He's the one who inspired me to write this!**

_**Hatchlings**_  
>By Polaricey123<p>

My eyes gently peeled open and it took a few seconds for me to adjust my eyes to the light. I looked around to find myself in a field with wind gently blowing across my face. There was some sort of yellow goop stuck to my skin and to the strange pieces of shell around me.

"Why, hello there! It's about time you hatched!"

I glanced in the direction of the voice and saw a brown haired girl wearing weird clothing and a hat kneeling and grinning in front of me. At her feet were two other creatures who looked like they hatched not long before me. One was an orange lizard with a flame on his tail, the other a strange green creature with a leaf on its head. I, myself, was a furry blue creature with a tail that had a star on the end.

"Who are you? Where am I?"

The girl's grin grew bigger and she said, "Aww, how cute! Your very first words, Zipzap!"

Zipzap? Is that what I am? "Answer me! Who are you and where am I? _What _am I?" My anger was building, causing my blue fur to stand on end.

Her hand reached out and started petting me. Though this didn't answer my questions, it still felt rather soothing. The orange lizard approached me and folded his arms over his chest.

"Don't waste your breath, pal. She's a human, she doesn't understand you."

My eyes widened at him. "But you do! Can you answer my questions?"

He smiled as the girl turned her attention to the green creature. "Sure. You're a Shinx, you were born about two minutes ago. That girl is your trainer. She didn't tell me her name, so I call her 'Boss'. Be nice to her and she'll give you treats!" He patted his stomach, obviously remembering an enjoyable moment that must've happened earlier.

"Wait, wait. She called me 'Zipzap', though." He still smiled contently and patted his tummy. He must've not heard me. I folded back my ears and frowned. "So what are _you_?"

His eyes landed back on me, as though he forgot for a moment that he wasn't alone. "Oh, right. I'm a Charmander, who Boss called 'Cinder'. I assume that she's got all these weird names for us Pokemon."

_That explains where 'Zipzap' came from, but... _"Pokemon? I thought I was a Shinx!"

"You are," he explained, "there are different types of Pokemon, your type are called Shinxs just as mine are called Charmanders."

My eyes trailed to the ground in slight confusion. _I think I understand what he's saying. It's our Kingdom, which is filled with several Species. Pokemon is our Kingdom, Shinx is my species. His is Charmander and that green one is..._ "What about that green Pokemon?"

His eyes darted over to the green creature still being tickled by the human. "That's a Chikorita. Boss called her 'Chica'." Excitement burned in his eyes as he turned back to me. "Isn't she _cute_?"

I ignored his remark and pretended to be interested in my tail. "So what're we supposed to do?"

His gaze was back on Chica, but he still answered, "Whatever our trainer wants us to. It's our job to obey her orders and follow her instructions."

A sigh escaped my throat as I saw the Chikorita start playing with Cinder. My trainer, no longer occupied with Chica, was talking to some yellow haired girl with a green hat on. _Obey her orders, huh? Well, might be wise to go over and see if there's somthing I should be doing right about now._

I walked over to Boss and she immediately picked me up. "This little cutie is one of 'em!"

The blonde's mouth practically fell to the ground. "_Incredible_! I've never seen one like this before! What Pokemon is it?" She started patting my fur and itching my chin in a way that caused me to purr deeply.

"My Pokedex says it's a Shinx, which are usually only found in the Sinnoh region."

"But your friend sent these to you?" She continued to itch my chin, making me feel like I was in heaven, or something. "This one's so adorable, the way he purrs reminds me of my Purrloin. Mind if I give him a treat?"

Boss frowned. "Hmm, I usually only give treats to Pokemon if they've done good in their training. I don't want them to get spoiled to the point where they demand treats before doing anything; they need to _earn_ them."

I took that as my cue and leaped out of her arms. My eyes glared at a nearby tree branch and I closed them. I started focusing my energy to one certain point in my body, where it built up and was released in a blur of lightening bolts that obliterated the tree branch. I couldn't help but shout as I released the stored electricity.

My breaths came out short and raspy, then I was scooped up in Boss's arms. The blonde was gaping at me.

"Th-that's amazing! It knows Thunderbolt?"

My trainer smiled proudly, "Yeah, he was hatched with the move already in his set!" She pointed over at Cinder. "That one knows Flamethrower," then at Chica, "and she knows Light Screen."

The blonde fed me an Oran Berry while she continued to talk. "That's incredible! Such moves aren't learned by young Pokemon, like them, until they're in their evolved forms! Oh, Cheren's gonna be so _jealous_!"

The grip around me grew slightly tighter at the mention of that name. "Don't tell him, Bianca. I wanna surprise him in battle. Imagine the shock on his face when he sees these three Pokemon, which will never be found anywhere else in Unova!"

Bianca itched her own chin with thought. Finally she said, "Okay, I guess that's alright." She grinned deviously, "I wanna see his face when he sees them, too."

Boss gently patted my head. "That's a while from now. These three need to be trained before going against Cheren's Pokemon. As they are now, even that trainer, N, will wipe them out."

_N_ _sounds pretty weak. Why does my trainer doubt that I can take him? Did she not see what I did to that tree branch?_

* * *

><p>"Okay! Zipzap, use Thunderbolt!"<p>

I watched as the Shinx gathered electricity, then released it on his target, a Patrat. The rodent took a lot of damage, but it didn't faint. Its owner, a Day-Care worker, looked flustered that its last Pokemon lost more than half its HP.

The worker's muscles tensed. "Okay, Ratty! Annihilate its defense with Tail Whip!"

Not bothering to move another muscle, the rat flipped its tail from side to side. It looked bored, much like me.

Let me explain, we were having a Double-Battle with two of the workers at the nearby Day-Care Center, Zipzap and I. Cinder had fainted earlier from that Cheren fellow's Oshawott, but Zipzap KO'd it with one move. Not having had the chance to heal us yet, Boss was faced with this Double-Battle. We already got rid of the first worker's Patrat and Lillipup, as well as the second worker's Purrloin. We're on the last Pokemon and it's my turn to attack. _I wonder what my trainer's gonna have me do..._

Said human cleared the annoyance from her throat. "Uh...okay, whatever. Now, Chica, use Body Slam!"

I rushed forward and hit the rodent with my body with as much force as I could gather. The poor thing collapsed to the ground, out of energy.

Our master returned a rather exhuasted looking Shinx to his Pokeball and scooped me up in her arms. She was having us take turns being held; Cin was held on the way to the Day-Care Center, Zipzap was held when we first met Bianca, and it was now my turn.

The workers sighed defeatedly as we approached them. One of them said, "Okay, okay, you beat us. Here's 500 Pokedollars..."

The other replied with, "So what did you want, anyway?"

"A place to heal my Pokemon," she said petting my head. I couldn't help but smile cutely while they gawked at me.

"Ma'am, I've never seen a Chikorita in these parts. Where did you get it?"

She frowned. "'It' is a 'her'. I got her from a friend in another region, along with my Shinx and Charmander." She had a proud tone creeping in her voice. Hearing this made me feel slightly proud, too.

* * *

><p>I finally got a chance to be alone with Chica. Our trainer had decided to go to bed and let us roam around, as long as we returned by morning. We each thought about running away, but decided against it, for we knew next to nothing about the world we lived in. Outside the house Boss stayed in were us three. Zipzap grew tired earlier and curled up on the porch of the house, while Chica and I were left playing together.<p>

Exhausted, but not sleepy, we laid on the grass together and watched the stars.

"They're really pretty," Chica said gazing up at the tiny dots.

"Yeah," I replied.

A moment of silence passed between us as we stared at the sky. The moon illuminated the ground, causing the grass to sparkle. My mind was elsewhere, wondering what kind of adventures awaited us and our master.

"Hey Cin?"

"Hmm?" We had all come up with nicknames for each other; I was 'Cin', Chica was 'Chic', and Zipzap was 'Zip'...not creative, I know. But they worked, which is all I cared about.

"You hatched before Zip and I, right?"

I smiled while I remembered the two dotted eggs that shook violently shortly after Boss explained what I was, who she was and what my purpose was. She obviously did that so I could explain it to the others. "Yeah, that's right."

She twirled a blade of grass with her finger. "Do you remember the first thing you saw when you hatched?"

I tilted my head in thought. _The first thing I saw when I hatched..._"Of course I do, I saw Boss when I hatched. She was holding the egg and it crumbled beneath me when I came out. Her face was the first thing I saw. Why do you ask?"

A gentle blush formed on her face. "N-no reason, I was just wondering."

My lips formed a smile. "The first thing you saw was me, right?" The memory flashed through my mind:

_About an hour after I had hatched, one of the eggs had started shaking violently. After a few minutes, the egg popped open and a beautiful green creature, covered in green ooze, laid in the remains. Her leaf was drooped to the side and her eyes were tightly shut. Concerned, I had run over to her and wiped the gunk from her eyes. Shining ruby eyes opened to meet mine and a smile followed. After she grew used to her surroundings, I explained to her what Boss told me earlier. She was as slow at understanding as Zip, but she grew more aware of herself, whereas I think Zip still doesn't understand his purpose._

She nodded slowly. "Yeah, that's right. I was only asking because you were hatched before me, and Zipzap told us earlier about what occured when he hatched." She smiled. "I think, with the way he looks up to you, he sees you as his older brother."

I frowned. "His older brother who can't defeat another Pokemon that's _two levels below _him. How could I let that Oshawott get the best of me?"

A green hand gently laid on my shoulder. "It's not your fault," its owner reassured me, "that Oshawott was a Water-Type. I would've lost if it was a Tepig, and you know it. Don't be so hard on yourself."

My eyes turned back to the dots in the sky. "Yeah...I gues you're right."

We both turned our heads to the sound of chattering teeth. Zip was shivering rather violently due to the steady breeze that was blowing through the area. That would've been us if we hadn't gotten our pulses racing from playing.

At the same time, we got to our feet and huddled around the Shinx. Chica grinned as she set her leaf over his body like a blanket. I curled up on his other side and laid my tail in front of us all in a contraption that humans call 'Lanterns' and kept it there for the rest of the night. This produced a gentle warmth that covered all three of us.

"Sleep dreams Cin," the Chikorita said laying her head near Zip's back and starting to fall asleep.

My lips form a smile as I lay down not far from her. "Good night, Chic. 'Night, Zip."

_**Fin**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So whadya think? I know it's kinda short, but I couldn't really think of anything else that could happen. So tell me how I did on my first one-shot!**


End file.
